Love Wendy
by LoveLaurel101
Summary: Wendy's love life in highschool! Stendy! Will there be drama? Of course! Very sweet, I promise! From Wendy's POV. Rated T for language. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

Love. What is love? No one knows for sure. It could be a glance, a kiss, a feeling when you're with that special someone. Some might say the firework, spark, or the twang of your heart strings. Now, boys should turn back now. This is a chick book filled with love and bad humor. But of course for guys who like that sort of thing, read on and consider getting a therapist. Seriously. But if you are a hopeless romantic, get ready for the story you've all been waiting for. Ha-ha sure. Fun for you.

Love Wendy 3

**Chapter 1**

I stared at him. His even tan, dark blue icy eyes, thin but muscular complexion. You know the basics of the totally hot and popular guy. Of course I only pictured this in my mind though. My mom believes girls should not learn with boys, as it is a distraction. I only wish I could be distracted, so I made this guy up in my head. I mean it wasn't hard since we are next to an all boy's school, so I catch sneak peeks of them whenever I can. Wasn't that retarded? Putting an all girl's school right next to an all boy's school. Well I'm thankful for all those retards out there. Maybe they knew I was longing for a boyfriend, and this would make accessing one easier. But so far, all it has done is taunt me. But of course I haven't lost hope. For the Star Field Dance is coming up. The Star Field Dance is where both the schools agree to go to Star Gazers Peak, (a large building where the ceiling is one big window, so you can see all of the stars). Then boys and girls could get together for one night and have their fun. But after that it is super strict rules again and back to a lonely life. While I was daydreaming about finding "The One" everyone was finishing their tests. The bell rang suddenly. I slowly got up and dragged my books and myself out of the classroom. Time for 9th period! It was my extracurricular class. I never knew what we would be doing in that class, for the subject changes from day to day. When I walked in I was shocked! There was a guy teaching the class! And he's our age! At first I thought it was a mix-up, but then he started to explain himself. He was going to teach us about music.

"Oh great," I thought to myself. "A theater singer or band guy who was probably very serious about his music and doesn't like too much fun."

"Alright class, I know you're thinking that I'll be a kill joy, but I think you'll like what we are doing today. Everyone is going to create a poem, and then we will turn it into a song."

I started thinking of poems. Hmmm. I thought of some words that rhymed and this is how my poem ended up.

_**The turtle ate the fly,**_

_** That made me cry.**_

_** Then I threw the turtle out the door, **_

_** Now I've heard he's poor.**_

_** Ha-ha what a hobo!**_

_** He is also a HOMO! **_

I looked at our teacher. He was GORGEOUS! I came up with another poem.

_**I stared,**_

_**I looked,**_

_**Suddenly I cared,**_

_**Suddenly I shook,**_

_**I had never seen,**_

_**I had never felt,**_

_**Until I saw you.**_

_**Every time you breathe,**_

_**Every time you laugh,**_

_**All I ask,**_

_**Is for you to look at me,**_

_**Love Wendy.**_

A little while later he made us read our poems out loud to the whole class, so he could turn it into a song. No one raised their hand to volunteer. He started to draft people. First up was Tiffany White. She was your typical popular, skinny, slutty, D-Bag. All the guys swooned over her, even though we went to an all girl's school! All the boy's in the neighborhood wished they could be with her, and they were so jealous of her boyfriend. I wasn't sure who he was, but I've heard rumors.

"Hey gorgeous," she said in a slick tone.

He just smiled sweetly to her and said nothing.

"This is my poem,

Riley + Joe

Joe's a hoe

What's wrong?

Riley's wearing a thong"

The whole class started cracking up. Riley Krackerberg started getting red.

But the teacher didn't look too pleased.

"Now Tiffany… that is highly inappropriate. I would kindly like you to apologize to Riley and Joe.

"Fine… sorry… even if I WAS telling the truth."

She looked a little sad since she got called out in front of everyone. Then she went up to the teacher and whispered something in his ear that I would rather not repeat since I'm probably the only one that heard what she had said.

The teacher scanned the room looking for one more poor, innocent victim.

"You… there with the jet black hair. Wendy? Right?" he asked.

I nodded nervously. My hands began to tremble as I walked up to the front of the room. What if he hates my poem? What if I urinate in my pants? That would not be very good! I cleared my throat and started to recite my sappy poem.

After I had finished, the teacher looked at me and smiled, "Well done Wendy! That was exceptional! If I may ask who was that about?"

"Umm… well it was about no one really," I replied.

"Uh-huh, that's what everyone says."

Right after that statement the bell dinged 4 times.

"Alright class. Have a good weekend. If you want you can check your extracurricular grades this weekend."

Everyone left except Tiffany. She started heading up to his desk when he called my name to come see him. My cheeks turned a rose color. I turned around to see him with his sexy smile on his face. I also saw a jealous frown on Tiffany's face. I walked over slowly hoping the ground would just swallow me whole. Of course that would never happen, but a girl can dream, right?

"Hey Wendy I don't think we got a proper introduction. I'm Gregory Fields. I go to the school next door."

"Hey, I'm Wendy Testaburger. So how did you get them to let you come to an all girl's school?" I asked, not knowing what to say.

Tiffany wrapped her arm around him.

"He's just that amazing, right sweetie?"

"Yeah, I guess so," he said nervously "They thought I was mature enough to handle a bunch of girls my age. I'm also the best musician in my school according to Mr. Holeburger. I was going to turn your poem into a song, but we ran out of time. I was wondering if you would let me use your poem in a song that I'm writing?"

"Sure, I'd be glad to, but it's not that good."

"That's ridiculous! It's amazing! Oh yeah, I also wanted to see if you would like to come to a party this Friday after school, it's at my friend's house. Everyone is going to be there."

Well, I don't know if my parents would allow me to go, they are very strict."

That's ok, but if you can come call me."

"K."

He handed me a small piece of paper with his number on it. On the outside I was calm but on the inside I was screaming my fricking head off! A guy had given me his number! And it's hot guy, not just some weirdo on the street! I walked out of the classroom, but it felt more like I was floating. Then I remembered. How was I going to get Mom to let me go to that party? HMMMMM?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When I got home I went straight to my mom and asked her.

"Can I go to a party with some friends?"

"When is it?"

"This Friday after school."

"With who exactly?"

"Well, with all my friends from school and some others."

"Who are these others?"

"Mom, just some kids from the neighboring school."

"The all boy's school! What would make you think I would ever let you go to that? There will probably be drinking, fighting, couples kissing and doing inappropriate things!"

"MOM! What are you talking about! They are probably well mannered people. Plus there are no couples, because we all go to different schools!"

"So! You all see each other all the time in the neighborhood. I'm sure there are many couples."

"I'll promise to only hang out with my friends and if weird things start to happen and it gets out of control I'll leave right away! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please!"

"Fine, but I want you home before midnight!"

"Ok Mom, I will."

YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

I called Gregory back.

"Hey this is Gregory, who is this?"

"Hey it's Wendy, and I just wanted to say that I can come to that party if the invitation is still open."

"Great! The party is at 7896 Chesterwood Lane. My friend Stan is hosting the party."

"Cool, I'll see you there! Bye!"

"Seeya later!"

Now I had to find an outfit. I looked in my closet and pushed through all my clothes in the front to get to my cuter outfits in the back. My mom doesn't really approve of these outfits. The only way I can get them is from my aunt Claire, who understands me as if she was a teenager herself. I chose my cute peach sequin tank top, Levi's denim skinny jeans, Swizzler earrings, and silver sequin sandals. I painted my nails sparkly silver. There was only an hour left before the party! I grabbed a quick shower, curled my hair, put on my outfit, and did my makeup. I glanced at my watch and noticed it was five till. I walked out to my car and hopped inside. I made sure my mom didn't see too much of my outfit or she would have made me change. I plugged the address into my GPS and drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

My GPS didn't even have to tell me when I was at my destination. It looked like everyone from both of the schools was there! I had to park a few blocks down since it was so jam packed. I cautiously walked down the street, making sure there weren't any creeps trying to stalk me or do something worse. I didn't go through the front door because some guys I had never met before were blocking the way. And I wasn't going to ask them to move until I had someone I knew escort me around for safety purposes. Who knows, these guy could be complete creeps and jerks. I walked around back to find even a larger crowd of people hanging by the pool. I searched around for any sign of Gregory. All I saw was a bunch of random people partying and acting crazy, plus some couples making out in the pool or on a bench. Maybe my mom was right. But I was not going to leave this party. I finally saw Natalia Vermillion, my BFF. I staggered over to her cutting my way through the crowd.

"Hey, it's really crazy here!" I said with a raised voice, since it was so loud.

"Yeah I know right! It's so awesome!"

"Yep, so what should we do?"

"I don't know, let's have some fun!"

"Like what?"

Come on! Let's go dance!"

"Ok!"

We walked over to where the band was playing and started to dance with all the others. Then we stopped to catch our breath and have some punch. A few weird guys came up to us and wanted us to dance with them. When we tried to say no they just kept harassing us. We started to walk away but they wouldn't let us through.

"Please leave us alone." I said, trying to keep calm.

"All we want is for you two to dance with us." said one of the creeps.

"No thanks, we've danced enough for tonight."

"Nah, you could dance for a few more minutes with one of us I think. It won't hurt."

"Yeah I think it will, come on Natalia, let's go."

"I don't think so. Not until you dance with us."

"Leave us alone!"

Then a miracle happened. Two other guys, might I say gentleman, came to our rescue.

"Hey, leave these girls alone, or I will havemy friend here escort you all out of this party."

"Come on man, we were just tryin to have some fun!"

"Well you're not going to have the fun of harassing girls at my party!"

"Fine we're goin!"

Finally they left. I thought I would be suck in that situation forever! I looked over to the guys who saved us.

"Hey, thanks for saving us. I thought those creeps would never go away….where's Natalia?"

"Uhh, I think she's over there saying her own thank you's to my friend Killion over on the dance floor."

"Oh, well I see who she will be with the rest of the night."

"Ha, yeah, him too, they look good together."

"Yeah, they do."

"Umm, hi, my name is Stan Marsh, but everyone calls me Stan."

He stuck out his hand. I shook it.

"Hi, my name is Wendy Testaburger, but everyone calls me Wendy." I said through my grin.

"Are you from South Park Girls High school?"

"Yeah, are you from South Park Boys High school?"

"Yeah." He said with a nervous giggle.

"Nice party, are you the host?"

"Yeah, my parents are out on a date night all night and they said I could have a party."

"Oh, so you're not one of those who sneeks a party when your parents aren't home?"

"Well, last time I tried that I was almost killed by my mom, so I've decided to ask from now on."

"Ha, yeah. Good Idea."

We weren't quite sure what to say after that. It seemed like we were standing there for a century till he spoke up.

"Do you want to get out of this crowd? It's getting really crazy around here."

"You want to leave your own party? Are you sure you won't get in trouble?"

"Nah, no one will do too much damage. Come on, let's go. I mean if you want to."

"Sure."

He grabbed my hand and led me out of the crowd. This was the best I had felt in a long time. One hot guy asks me to a party and another cute guy saves me and takes me out. I was kinda disappointed that I never got to see Gregory, but Stan was the next best thing. Well, to me he was. We went up stairs to his room. It was nothing special. But I did notice that there was no decorating at all. Usually they have some sort of athlete or rock band or sometimes even playboy pictures of girls on their wall, but he had nothing.

"Very…plain room." I said nervously.

"Yeah, well my parents save money rather than decorating my room by taking more date nights. But I don't mind because they let me have amazing parties whenever they go out."

"Really? How often do they go out?"

"About every week."

"So you have a big party every week."

"Oh, no. Sometimes they give me gifts or money or let me do something special for a friend. I couldn't have a party every week, that would be madness!"

"Yeah, but you would be the ultimate party king!"

"Well, I kinda already am. But once a week is too much work."

"Yeah, that's true."

"Anyway, what are you doing at this party?"

"Umm, are you saying that I'm not wanted here?"

"No no, not at all. It's just that I've never seen you at one of my parties before. In fact, I haven't seen you at any parties at all."

"Well…my mom is really strict and usually doesn't let me go out very much unless it's just my closest friends. Plus, I'm not really invited to these parties."

"You could have come anyway, if your mom would have let you. I don't really invite people, it's kinda a blanket invite, to anyone that wants to come.

"Oh, well I guess I know that from now on. I'll try to come to the next one."

"Good."

There was a long silence. I wasn't sure what to say. Apparently, he had no idea what to say either. We were just sitting there, on his bed, only a few inches away from each other. He finally got the courage to speak.

"So, tell me about yourself."

"Whaddya mean?"

"I don't know, I guess just anything about you."

"Why? Do I fascinate you?" I spoke, blushing.

"Umm…Uhh…Just trying to make conversation."

"Umm, well…I live with my mom and dad, I have a super cute German Shepherd named Wally, my favorite color is blue…am I boring you yet?"

"No, but you don't have to go on if you don't want to."

"K. That's good. I thought I would run out of breath. What about you?"

"Nothin much to tell."

"Oh, come on, don't be shy. I said some stuff about me, it's your turn."

"Nah."

"Jerk." I said playfully.

Now it was back to total silence. Then I looked at the clock. It was almost one in the morning! My mom was going to kill me!

"Oh my gosh! I have to go!"

"What? Why?"

"It's way past the time I was supposed to be home! My mom is really strict, and when I get home she's going to go off on me! I'm in so much trouble!"

"Whoa, calm down! Let me give you a ride home."

"That would be even worse. If my mom found out that I spent almost all my time at a party with a boy she'll for sure murder me!"

"How are you going to get home? Do you have a car?"

"Yeah, I have to go! Sorry!"

"At least let me walk you to your car."

"Alright, but you better be fast!"

"I promise."

We walked down the stairs and I plowed through the crowd, Stan close behind in case anyone tried something like they did earlier. I slid through the door and so did Stan. I ran swiftly to my car. Stan stopped me before I could get the door open. I stood there till he caught his breath.

"I really need to go now."

"I know, but I just wanted to say that I had a good time tonight. Meeting you and hanging out."

"Me too."

I kissed him on the cheek and got into my car. He looked a little stunned, but then smiled.

"Hey are you doing anything this weekend?"

"Probably grounded, why?"

"Well, if you're not, why don't you call me. We could hang out again."

He handed me a little card with his number on it.

"OK. Sounds like fun."

"Cool."

"Cool. Bye."

"Bye."

And with our final goodbye's, I drove off. That was the second time this week that I felt like I was floating. I was starting to get used to it.


	4. Chapter 4

I crept quietly through the door. I heard the T.V. was on it the living room. Aww, shit! She's still awake! I thought. When I peered around the corner I saw my mom asleep on the couch. I was so relieved. I tip-toed upstairs, got into my pajamas, and went to bed.

I woke up to the smell of the crisp, fresh morning air. I looked at my window. It looked like my mom opened it for me. The sunlight poured in and warmed me. I loved the summertime. I went downstairs and my mom was eating her usual cereal and drinking coffee.

"Good morning." She said drowsily.

"Good morning." I replied.

"So, when did you get home last night, I fell asleep before you got here."

"Umm… I'm not really sure. You know I was tired and all and I didn't check the clock."

"Yeah, I'm sure. As long as you're ok, I'm ok with it. Did anything exciting happen at the party?"

"Not much, it was fun though. Wow, you're really laid back, I thought you would be mad."

"Why would I be mad?"

"Uhhh… no reason. Umm… I have to go."

I started to walk away. But, of course, she stopped me.

"Where are you going? You've barely eaten anything and you just woke up."

"Yeah, but I already am dressed and I'm not hungry right now. I'm going to go take a walk through the park and get some fresh air."

"Fine, be sure to be home for dinner at least."

"Ok, I will."

I stepped outside into the cool breeze. As I walked to the park, I stared at the mountains. They were beautiful with their snow-covered caps. They were a magnificent backdrop to South Park, that no painter could do justice. Apparently I stared at the mountains more than where I was going, because I ran into a muscular figure.

"Hey! What the hell! Watch where you're going!" he said.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"

I thought this was going to be a total romance novel cliché that I would have run into Stan or Gregory. Well, my suckish life decided that I should run into someone different. This is ridiculous! Why can't my life be one of those perfect romance stories? I just had to run into some other guy, and he was pretty pissed off.

"Why don't you stop apologizing and start watching where you're going!"

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!"

"Yeah, I did as a matter of fact! I ended up cutting myself on the face! Plus, I totally forgot about my date with my girlfriend and have to go apologize right away! So forgive me for being pissed off because my day has really been suckish so far!"

I noticed the scar on his face right above his eyebrow. Plus he looked really upset.

"I'm really sorry I didn't know."

"I know I'm just having a spaz attack right now, I am sorry for yelling. I don't like to yell at girls. Well, most girls.

We both laughed.

"It's okay. I forgive you. How about we start over? I'm Wendy, Wendy Testaburger."

"Hey, I'm Kyle, Kyle Broflovski."

"Well, Kyle Broflovski, I think you should go see your girlfriend now. She's probably been crying her eyes out. By the way, what's her name?"

"Her name is Bebe, Bebe Stevens."

"Hey, I know her! She goes to my school and she's one of my bestest friends! I wonder why she never told me about this."

"That's so cool! She didn't tell you because it's a secret. Both of our parents would kill us if they knew we were dating. We promised we couldn't even tell our closest friends."

"You know you just told me, right?"

"Oh shit! I swear, I'm such a retard!"

"It's okay, my lips are sealed."

"Thank you so much!"

"No prob. Do you by any chance know a Stan Marsh, do you?"

"Yeah I do! He's my Super Best Friend!"

"That's awesome! I met him at a party yesterday night."

"Oh yeah, he did tell be about a beautiful girl he met last night. He said that she reminded him of Cinderella, since she was so pretty, and she had to rush home."

"Wow, that's really sweet." I can't believe he said that about me!

"You know, I probably wasn't supposed to tell you about that. Oh well. I probably should go now, I got a girlfriend waiting!"

"Alright. You make sure that you tell her that I know about the whole thing and that I want say a peep. Now go! Run to her!"

"Kay bye!" He said as he was running. "I'll probably see you soon if Bebe doesn't kill me!" He shouted over his shoulder.

"Okay! Maybe we will eventually go on double dates!" I shouted back. I sure hope so. After I saw him round the top of the hill, I turned around and continued my trip to the park.


	5. Chapter 5

I frolicked, yes frolicked, to the park. There was no one around, so it was quite peaceful. I sat down on a swing, just sitting there thinking. I was thinking about Stan. The things he said about me. He made me literally feel like a princess. I really wanted to see him, but as much as I prayed he would be at the park, he wasn't. Isn't that just awesome? Ha. Now I just look like a loser sitting on a swing staring at nothing. All of a sudden I felt a hand on my back. It scared the shit out of me! I know what you think. You thought it was Stan and he looked at me dreamily and we both kissed passionately. Well, that's not the case. It was Gregory. I had totally forgotten about him, since I didn't see him at the party and he was currently taken by that slut Tiffany. Plus, Stan seemed so much sweeter. But I didn't know, because I hadn't even talked to Gregory yet. So I started talked right now.

"Oh hey! You scared me!"

"Sorry, just thought I'd see what you were up to. You seemed kinda lonely."

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Stuff."

"What kinda stuff?"

"Stuff you don't need to know about. Girl stuff."

"Oh, that stuff. Okay."

"So, why weren't you at the party?"

"Well, it ended up that Tiffany and I's anniversary was on the same night. I don't remembering it being on that day, but I just went along with it."

"I see."

That bitch! She knew that her boyfriend had a thing for me and wouldn't let him go to that party. I probably had a better time than if he would've been there though. I still felt bad for him though because instead of hanging out with his friends he had to go hang out with his bitchy girlfriend. Poor him.

"Well, I probably should get going. My mom wants me home soon."

She didn't really, but it was getting kinda awkward, so I wanted to leave.

Before I could go I saw the blonde haired tiffany start to come up the hill. All of a sudden, Gregory grabbed me be the waist and kissed me! I tried to scream something but it was all muffled, since the fact that his lips were crushing mine. Tiffany looked so pissed! It was really funny, but I' not sure if I liked Gregory back, but I kept kissing him to make Tiffany pissed. Not like I had a choice, because he wouldn't let go of me. But the next sight I saw broke my heart I ways I couldn't even describe. I don't know why my heart lurched when I saw him, but I could just feel numb. There was a little puff of red coming over the other side of the park. Only one's person's hat had a little red poof like that. It was Stan. As soon as he saw me he started to walk the other way. Isn't my life so awesome? Yeah right, that's what I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

I wanted to say thanks to all my reviewers! Read and review more if you want more! I also wanted to give a shout out to TheSnoo for some awesome story ideas for this chapter and some chapters to come. Thanks so much! Now…READ ON!  
>_<p>

After we parted we just stood there. I stared at him in bewilderment. I couldn't speak at the moment, because my lips were numb. So he decided to speak up.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me. You just looked so beautiful at the moment, and I couldn't help myself."

"It's cool. Ummm…I really should get going now.

"Okay, see you around?"

"Sure, bye."

He walked in the opposite direction to his house. I ran down the hill to see if Stan was still there. He wasn't. I felt so bad! But I really had to get home and I couldn't go on a search for Stan at the moment. I ran off in the direction of my home.

I walked through the door to the not so pleasant face of my mother.

"Well, look whose home."

"Yeah, I'm home before dinner like I told you I would be. In fact, I'm home before lunch. What do we have to eat?"

"Well, I can serve you a big heap of trouble followed with a grounding missy!"

Wow. Did my mom really just say that? That's really corny, but I still didn't know why she was so pissed off.

"WHAT? What did I do?"

"You know exactly what you did! Natalia's mom called me about the party. Looks like you got in later than I thought you did. And, you kissed a boy! What's gotten into you?"

Oh shit. That's it. I'm going to kill Natalia when I see her at school.

"No mom, you don't understand." I said rambling. I had no idea what I was going say, since everything she said was the truth.

"I think I understand quite well. You are grounded for 3 weeks!"

"Oh my gosh mom! This is totally unfair! I have a life you know!"

"I'm done discussing this matter. And you can make you own lunch, sweetie."

Haha, did she just call me sweetie? I swear I could kill her! Not literally though. Come on, I'm not that evil! Or am I? Just kidding. So I staggered up to my room and lay on my bed. My day has been awesome so far.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed into my pillow.

"You okay up there?"Someone shouted from below my window. I wasn't a guy, I'll tell you that right now. It was Natalia.

"No I'm not, and it's your fault!"

"What are you talking about girl?"

"The party."

"Oh… that… I swear I didn't tell! It was my asshole brother! He told my mom about everything! He got me grounded for 3 weeks!"

"Oh, sorry for accusing you."

"That's okay. Oh yeah, on my way over here, after I snuck out, I thought I saw Tiffany talking about some slut who stole her boyfriend, do you know anything about this?"

"More than you think. Come on up."

She climbed the tree, (we had step hammered in) and crawled through my window. She sat down with me on the bed and I told her the whole story.

"Whoa girl! Way to score!"

"Yeah, but I don't think I even like him like that!"

"What are you talking about? He's smoking hot!"

"But I also know this other cute guy and he is so sweet! You should have heard what he told his friend about me. He said I was like Cinderella!"

"Awww! That's so sweet! But what are you going to do about this guy?"

"I have no idea."

"Well maybe you should give him a shot. Who knows, maybe he will be just as sweet."

"But what if he's not?"

"Then you could go with Stan. If he loves you now then he would still love you then."

"You're right, thanks so much!"

"Sure, but I have got to go. My brother is probably telling mom that I won't unlock my door at this second. I'm probably so busted. Again."

"Well good luck with that. Hey tomorrow if you can let's tell our parents that we have a school project to work on. We can all get together at Stark's Pond! It will be me, you, and Bebe. I'll text her to let her know."

"Sounds like a plan. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

Natalia climbed down the tree and sprinted home, but still looked cautiously for her brother, who could pop up around the corner at any time. I swear he's going to be a ninja when he's older. I got on my phone and texted Bebe with the news. After that, I studied for tests, watched some T.V., and went to bed. Wow, is all I can say to describe the day I had, as I drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

This is kinda a sad Chapter, be warned. Or at least I thought it was sad. It will get better I promise! Read and review for a happy ending! I will, don't worry! Now, READ ON!  
>_<p>

I woke up in the morning, put on my usual clothes, and headed off to school. When my mom said bye to me I didn't reply, since I was still really pissed off. I got on the bus, ready to go to another boring day of school. The day was anything but boring, let me tell you. When I first walked on the bus I got all kinds of glares and remarks from the popular crew. I was expecting this, because of the whole thing with Tiffany. When we were getting off the bus, Tiffany's friend Katie tripped me. I fell in the snow with a big PLOP.

"Haha, what a loser." said one of Tiffany's friends.

I just groaned and started to get up. Then to my rescue, Gregory came and helped me up. You could hear many people gasp in wonder and jealousy. I just smirked.

"Bros before hoes ladies." I said in a slick tone.

"Whatever bitch." Tiffany replied while she walked off.

"You okay?" he said.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?"

"We're doing a student exchange today. It's kinda like a science experiment the teachers are doing to see how well the smartest, prettiest, most talented girls and boys get along together."

"Oh yeah, I remember. They wanted to see if could be in it but my mom forbid me to do so. She got all worked up about it so I just told her to forget it."

"That sucks. Well I have got to get going to my first class; I don't want people to blame me if this experiment goes wrong."

"K, I'll see you around. Bye."

"See ya later!"

He ran up to the school and disappeared through the door. I wonder who else I would see that day. I cautiously walked through the doorway, on the alert for anything the popular crew might try to pull. After I made sure the hallway was clear, I walked over to Bebe's locker.

"I know your dirty little secret." I was trying not to laugh, but a few giggles slipped out.

"I know, Kyle told me."

"Awwwww! You are so so so so so so so cute together!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Whatever? Oh come on, you know that you absolutely love having a boyfriend!"

"I do love it! And I love him SO MUCH! You know, I also heard some news about you too. Something to do with Kyle's best friend. HMMMMMM?"

"Yeah, but I think I kinda ruined it."

"What did you do?"

"Well, he kinda caught me kissing Gregory Fields."

"WENDY! Wait, that super hot Gregory?"

"Well, I guess so. I don't know."

"What are you talking about? He is so hot! Well, not as hot as Kyle, but you know."

"Sure, whatever. But I would really like to see Stan again, to explain some things."

"Well, looks like you can start your explaining now."

"What?"

"Turn around."

Then I saw him. Tufts of black hair poking out from under his hat with the big red puff ball. He looked so cute! But what was I going to say? I'm just so excited he's here. My heart is pounding a mile a minute. That's weird; I never fell this way around Gregory. Huh, oh well. I started walking toward him with a big goofy grin on my face. But just then, Tiffany must have noticed him too. She walked over there with her sickening smile and asked him what his first class was. They started chatting about their schedule, but I didn't hear any of it. I felt crushed. Is Tiffany trying to kill me slowly? Probably. I stood there looking like an idiot with a totally devastated look on my face. Bebe noticed.

"Come on, it's okay. Let's go to class. Things might be different later."

I seriously doubt it, the way my life's been going. As she dragged me off to class, I turned and looked back one more time. There she was, walking with him to his class holding hands. AAAHHHHHHH! Why does everything happen to me?


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm really happy when I get them! AHHHH! Thank you! Please review if you want me to write more! This chapter is a little longer so enjoy! Tiffany drama! Now, READ ON!**

**(P.S. I will be posting more since I am finally out of school! Yaaaa!)**

I sat through my AP Chemistry bored as hell when I saw someone different walk into the class who wasn't on the normal attendance list. It was Kyle Broflovski. Gosh, he must be really smart. The teacher introduced Kyle and started going on and on about this experiment between boys and girls and how it's so important and blah, blah, blah. No one was listening to him as he made his speech. Most of the class is smarter than the teacher, so they all get A's without listening, but then again, that's like 8 people out of the whole school. AP Chemistry is a pretty small class. Go figure. I felt bad for Kyle because he had to listen to the teacher's speech, since he was standing right next to him. It looked as if he was about to fall asleep standing. Wow, can you believe that the science teacher is that boring? Well, believe it. It's torture! After his mind-numbing speech was over with, Kyle took a seat next to me.

"Is this guy always so dam dull?" he whispered.

"Yep. Pretty much. No one listens to him though. Most people bring IPods or MP3s to listen to, unless they really need to bring their grade up."

"Alright, well at least I have someone to whisper to. Looks like I'll be listening to this guy for a while."

"You get used to it. Eventually, wait, what? I thought the whole student exchange thing was only for a day. How long are you staying?"

"You must have not been listening to the teacher's exquisite speech," he chuckled. "They wanted a better outcome, so we are staying for a month.

Oh no. This cannot happen. I mean, I like having Kyle around and Gregory is nice, but Stan can't stay. I really like him, but from the looks of it he has already fallen under Tiffany's spell. At least they would have been separated, but no. This ridiculous science experiment just had to go on for another month! Why does my life suck ass! Kyle must have noticed my horrified, confused, dazed, and sad expression. Wow, that a lot of emotion.

"Do you not want me here or something?" He asked.

"No, no, it's not you. It's, well, can I ask you something Kyle?"

"Umm, sure."

"Do you know if Stan is into that Tiffany White girl?"

"Well, we don't really talk about that kind of stuff, but I saw them walking down the hallway hand in hand. It seems like he's having a pretty good outcome himself. Why did you ask?"

"No reason. Just into facts and stuff." Wow. Facts and stuff? I sound so stupid.

"Oh, I get it. The whole thing with you and Stan at the party. But he told me you were with some other guy. A guy named Gregory or something like that."

"Sure, yeah. I guess. I don't really know,"

"You might want to talk to this with Bebe or one of your other friends; I'm not that good with girl drama and boy issues. All I can say is that Stan probably isn't taken yet, but soon. So you might want to hurry. You also might wanna talk to him. Then you could sort some things out."

All of a sudden the bell rang. Kyle and I almost jumped out of our seats! You would think you would get used to the South Park school system's bells, but they are so horrible you never do. Kyle and I started to walk out of the classroom.

"Thank so much for the advice Kyle!"

"You're welcome."

"Tell Bebe she's lucky to have you!" I yelled down the hall.

"Alright." He yelled back.

I grabbed my book out of my locker and started heading for my AP English class. Yeah, I'm in a lot of AP classes. I guess people think I'm just that smart. I walked in and got ready for another boring class. It was. No guys or anything like that, just lecture after lecture. When the bell rang I dragged my books to my locker and shoved them in. I found Bebe, Kyle, and Natalia and we all headed to lunch. Now, this might be a little more interesting. When we took out seats Kyle went to find Stan. He did find him, and brought him back to our table. It was a relief to see he wasn't linked up to Tiffany. Kyle took his seat next to Bebe and Stan sat next to me and Kyle. After we got our lunches, Bebe, Natalia, and I went to the bathroom to "freshen up". When we got there I told them the whole situation and filled them in on any details they might have missed. They knew what was mostly going on already, but I had to tie up some loose ends. Now we had to make a plan. A plan that would make my life peaceful once and for all. So I could have Stan and no one would get hurt, except for Tiffany of course, because I didn't give a shit about her. But unfortunately, my friends aren't good at making plans. The best they could do was telling everyone how I felt. Like that's gonna happen. Ha. I'd like to see them try to get me to do that. So I made a different plan. First, I had to talk to Gregory and find out that situation, which could either take a long time or take no time at all, it just depends. Then I have to have Bebe talk to Kyle who will talk to Stan about how I'm not with Gregory and how I kinda like him. After that I'm going to ask him out on a date this Friday. Finally, I will use Natalia's makeup and hair skills to get me ready and her ninja skills to help me sneak out, since I'm still grounded. We would have some obstacles like Tiffany and her crew and my mom, but we could handle it. Possibly. It seems like the perfect plan, but it will probably backfire. Oh well, it's worth a shot. We all agreed on this plan and headed back out into the cafeteria. Oh no, Tiffany is at our table! She looks pretty pissed! Looks like we'll be meeting one of our obstacles earlier than we expected. Once we were closer we heard what they were talking about.

"Why won't you come and sit at my table! Is it because of that Wendy chick?"

"No, I'm sitting with my friend Kyle and his friends. Can't I just sit with you tomorrow?"

"_Tomorrow? Noooooo!"_ I thought.

"But one of these other girls might try to steal you away from me. Wendy already did that before and I don't want to through that again." She said nodding at us and making her cute puppy dog face that every guy falls for. But Stan saw right through it. It was pretty amazing.

"But I heard you braking up with Gregory even before he kissed Wendy, so she didn't do anything."

What. So she had broken up with him? Why did he actually kiss me then? Was it to get Tiffany jealous? And was he defending me? Does that mean he likes me? This is too much to think about. So I'll just focus on what Tiffany is saying, or yelling for that matter.

"Why would you bring this up? And how would you even know that? I'm not talking to you anymore! Forget it! WE ARE OVER!" Then Tiffany turned on her heel and strutted out of the cafeteria with her crew.

Umm, were they even going out? I don't think so by looking at Stan's confused look on his face. Then he just started to eat lunch like nothing happened, while everyone was just staring at us. My friends and I sat in our seats too and started to eat. Soon, everyone was doing the same. Thank goodness the attention is no longer on us. I was so shocked at what just happened. But no one spoke of it and we just had a normal conversation. The rest of the day went like that. When I got home I went upstairs, listened to some music, and drifted off to sleep, I dreamt about the plan. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. At least one obstacle was out of the way. At least, I hoped it was.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Another chapter has been written! Please review because it makes me happy and I'm kinda sad right now! It would mean a lot to me if you would tell me how I'm doing! Get ready for a fight scene! Hope you like this chapter! Now, READ ON!**

**Disclaimer (I forgot to ever put this in): I don't own South Park, duh! Ha-ha!**

I woke up the next morning and got ready as fast as I could. This isn't so fast, because I'm a girl you know. I rushed out the door without breakfast and ran to the bus stop. Sure enough, Gregory was the only one there.

"Hey, so I see you are riding my bus until this whole experiment is over."

"Yep! You get to see ME every morning! How lucky you are!"

"Umm. Yeah, sure." He didn't sound self-centered at all. Ha-ha.

"So why are you here so early?"

"Well I needed to talk to you about something."

"About what?"

"Our relationship."

"Oh, that."

I was going to come right out and say that I didn't like him like that, but then another idea ran through my mind. The same thought I had yesterday. About the kiss. So I asked him a different question.

"Why exactly did you kiss me that one day?"

"Well, I guess I got caught up in the moment."

"Are you sure it wasn't to make Tiffany jealous?"

Whoa, where did that come from? I don't usually accuse people of stuff, because I'm just that nice. But I was on a roll. I wanted to see where this conversation could go. He looked so nervous and SO GUILTY!

"Well…I…that's not it…I…"

"Tell me, I'm listening."

"Come on, give me a break, I felt lonely at the time and I needed someone to comfort me."

"WHAT, AFTER A WHOLE MINTUE AFTER YOU BROKE UP?" I yelled. I was sure that everyone in the neighborhood could hear us.

"Whoa, clam down baby!"

He tried to slither his arm around me but I tore it off.

"DO NOT CALL ME BABY! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Aww, come on! I thought you would be a super fun girlfriend!" he said with pleading eyes. Then leaned down to try and give me a kiss. I shoved him away.

"YOU ARE DISCUSTING! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! AND I ACTUALLY THOUGHT YOU WERE NICE! WELL, I WAS SURE WRONG ABOUT THAT!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP BITCH!"

He tried to grab me again to put his slimy mouth on mine while I was trying to scream for help. He was really strong, and I couldn't break free. I was sure to have bruises on the morning. Then all the pressure was released. I stumbled back into the plush snow and hear all kinds of grunting noises around me. When I looked closer I saw Stan! He had come to my rescue! It looked like Stan was stronger than Gregory, because Gregory fell to the ground pretty quick. Then I heard a much girlier voice from around the corner followed by a deeper man's voice. It was Kyle and Bebe! They had come too! Bebe ran to my side to help me get up while Kyle helped Stan beat the shit out of Gregory. Then on the other side I heard some girls shouting. It was Tiffany and her crew. They ran up to the fight and stopped Stan and Kyle. Tiffany grabbed Gregory and led him away. You could hear her shouting thing like "They won't ever hurt you again baby!" and "I love you, you'll be okay!" I hope those two sick people will be happy together. I'm just finally glad that step 1 of the plan is done and we probably won't be running into any Tiffany problems again. I went over to thank Stan and thanked him, and I thanked Kyle too. Stan had a worried expression on his face.

"Are you okay?"

"I feel fine, except for the bruises."

"I should've warned you about him. He's the biggest player in our school. He might be all goody-two shoes with the teacher's on the outside, but that's how he gets away with everything."

"It's okay, it's not your fault."

"Yeah, but I still feel really bad about it."

"Its fine, I'm just glad you got here when you did."

"I'm glad I was here too. I should probably take you home."

"NO, PLEASE DON'T. My mom would flip out! Let's just go to school."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll live."

And with that, no one spoke of that morning. When we got to school, there were already rumors of why Gregory had cuts, bruises, and a black eye. No one knew the truth except us, him, and Tiffany and her crew. Gregory probably didn't want anyone to know the truth because it would make him look like a wimp. So we went about our day normally, occasionally getting flipped off by Gregory or Tiffany. At lunch when I went to the bathroom with my friends, we told Natalia what had went on that morning. Then I told them to skip the 2nd part of the plan, since I think Stan already figured that stuff out. I wouldn't ask him out until tomorrow, because of the day we had already had. When I got home I ate dinner and finished my homework as fast as I could so I could watch my favorite show North City to take my mind off of my troubles. It is a really funny show with lots of twisted humor that reminded me a lot about my life here in South Park. Hmmm…oh well. Then I went to bed and fell asleep with ease. I dreamt about how my first date would go. I was in my happy place.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! I wanted to say thanks to all the reviews! They made me so much happier! This chapter is kinda short, but I hope you will like it! The next chapter will be longer because it is dedicated to their date! I would like to thank TheSnoo for some of the ideas in this chapter too! Thanks sososo much! Please Read and review! Now, READ ON!  
>(P.S. I still have to write about the Star Field Dance too! So keep checking for updates and keep reading and reviewing! THANKS!)<strong>

The next morning I got dressed in one of my best outfits, so I could be prepared to get Stan to go on a date with me. I headed to the bus stop, and Stan was there. So was Kyle, Bebe, Natalia, and a new guy named Kenton. He had certainly taken an interest Natalia from the looks of it. They were holding hands and whispering to each other, and so were Kyle and Bebe. I really needed to get my love life going. So, I was going to ask him right then and there. I went over and stood next to Stan.

"Hey Stan, could I talk to you over there for a second?" I asked nervously.

"Sure, I had something to ask you anyway."

"Okay."

We walked over by the woods.

"Well, I wanted to know…" I started. Then he interrupted me.

"Can I go first?"

"Umm, sure. Go ahead."

"I was wondering if you were free this Friday. We could hang out or something."

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Well, yeah. Unless you just want to go as friends or something, I mean that's cool. But a date, yeah, I mean…"

"Stop your mumbling. Of course I will go on a date with you!"

I hugged him, and when we broke apart he had the goofiest grin on his face. I laughed at him, and then he laughed at me, so I assumed my grin was also really goofy too.

"Do you want to come to my house for the date? My family is gone so we could eat dinner and watch a movie or something," said Stan.

"Sure!"

"How about you come over at about 8:00?"

"Sounds good!"

We walked back to our group of friends and I told the girls the good news. The guys must have thought we were crazy, because we were having a spaz attack together. The bus eventually came and we got on. Bebe and Kyle walked on first, hand in hand, and then Natalia and Kenton walked on in the same position. I started to walk on, but then Stan grabbed my hand, and let me onto the bus! I was screaming inside. Then all the couples split up on the bus to sit with their friends. I sat by Bebe, and Natalia sat by MaKayla. Stan and Kyle sat together, and Kenton sat by Kevin. When we got to school I said bye to Stan and told him that I'd see him in AP English. I tried to make it sound flirty, but it probably looked really weird since I'm not used to doing that sort of thing. I walked into AP chemistry, prepared to be bored. Kyle sat down next to me as all the others took their seats. We say hi to each other and that's about it. He looked like he was trying to write a poem for Bebe. He seemed to be having trouble, so I used my excellent knowledge on girls and my writing skills to help him out. It turned out to be a really sweet poem. I told him I wouldn't tell Bebe about it, that his secret was safe with me. He thanked me, and then we didn't talk for awhile. I started thinking about my date. My life was finally turning around for me! I was FINALLY having some good luck! Then I thought about it more and more. There had to be something wrong. I'm not usually this lucky. EVER. Then the thought popped into my head. I WAS STILL GROUNDED! Now I started to freak out, and Kyle must have noticed.

"Is something wrong Wendy"

"Um, yeah. You know about my date with Stan this Friday?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I just remembered. I'm grounded."

"Oh, that sucks. Do you want me to cancel the date?"

"Hell no! Do you have any better ideas?"

"Well, you could always sneak out."

"Really? That's pretty bad ass. Do you think I could pull it off?"

"If your mom isn't that bright, I'm sure it would be simple."

"Alright, I'll try it."

"Good."

The bell rang. I made a plan during my next few classes and checked it over with the girls at lunch. I would basically tell my mom I'm super tired Friday so I don't have to do any family crap and go to my room. My mom would go out to the movies or the bar, depending on where her friends want to go. I would try to convince the bar idea somehow so she wouldn't notice that I'm even gone, because she will be drunk. Then after she has left, I will get all pretty for my date. At 7:30 I will sneak out of my window and go to my perfect date with Stan. We all agreed on this plan. I couldn't wait until Friday!

The rest of the day was pretty dull, and so were the next few days. When it was Thursday night, I couldn't stop thinking about Stan. I fell asleep, awaiting my perfect (and first) date that would take place tomorrow evening. Yea!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Thanks for all the review please keep them coming! I feel so happy when I get them! So, here is the super long date chapter that I promised! Sorry that I took so long to update, but this chapter took forever to write! I would like to thank UrBuddy101 and my dad for some ideas on this chapter! Love you guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please read and review! Thanks! Now, READ ON!**

I got up extra early the next day because I was anxious for my date. I got dressed and ready for the most dreadful school day of my life. I had to sit though 8 hours of shit to get to my date and have some time alone with Stan. I also heard yesterday that Natalia and Bebe would be having dates that night too, so this day will be as equally horrible to them as it is to me. I looked at the clock and noticed I was running late. I rushed to the bus stop, and noticed it was starting to pull off without me.

"Wait! I…"I yelled, but then stopped because I noticed that Stan was trying to hold off the bus for me. Mrs. Crabtree was furious, and when I got on the bus she gave me the dirtiest look I have ever seen. That woman needed to chill. Seriously.

"Thanks Stan!"

"No problem. Ready for tonight?"

"You bet!"

I sounded like complete idiot! And I was blushing like crazy! Stan just smiled and we took our seats. That was the most embarrassing morning ever. Just the perfect way to start this day. I got off the bus receiving more dirty looks from the bus driver and from Tiffany and her crew. The day dragged on and on and nothing exciting happened. I mean its South Park for crying out loud! Weird stuff happens all the time! It's just my luck that the most dreadful school day of my life has to have no excitement! Oh well, at least I have tonight.

A few more hours went by until I reached the end of the school day! Finally! I said good luck to my friends on their date and they told me the same. When I got home I started my plan on my mom. Just my luck she was on the phone with one of her friends.

"Yeah I'll see if she's okay with it, hold on a sec." she put the phone on her shoulder. "Hey honey, do you mind if I go out tonight with my friends? Do you mind being home alone? I might not get back until Sunday, we were thinking about going on a trip."

"I don't mind at all!" I said happily. She gave me a strange look so I changed the subject.

"Where are you going and when are you leaving?"

"Well, we are going to a few casinos and having this sort of road trip, I'm supposed to leave now. Are you sure that you are okay with it?"

"I'm positive! I'll be fine!"

"Okay then, I am going to go pack my stuff! I'm leaving in about five minutes!"

"Alright have fun!"

She looked really happy as she walked up the stairs. Well, more like skipped up the stairs. I felt happy for her. She usually never goes out with her friends for more than a few hours. I felt happy for myself too. This whole "secret date" thing was going to be easier than I expected. For a few minutes I just hung around downstairs until my mom was ready. Then she ran up to me and gave me a hug and a kiss and then left. I waved to her as she pulled out of the driveway and then she was gone in a matter of seconds. I stood outside for a little while longer to make sure she didn't come back. After I was completely confident that she had left, I rushed up into my bathroom. I took a quick shower and blow dried my hair. I decided to curl it, to make it look more elegant. I put on a purple tank top and a gray shirt with ruffles over the top of it. I wore a purple skirt that matched my tank top. To finish the look, I painted my nails a sparkly purple and put on some shiny silver flats. I also wore a ring with a purple gem in the center that I got from Bebe and Natalia as a birthday present back when we were in fourth grade. I put in some diamond earrings and put the finishing touches on my makeup. I decided not to use the window, because my mom didn't take the home key with her. I made sure that everything at home was where it was supposed to be and went out the door. As I started to walk to his house, I got a text message. It read _Hey, it's Stan. Can't meet at my house, family came home. Told them I was going out w/ friends. Meet me at Denny's. Can't wait to see you:) _Okay, well I guess that wreaks the plans of spending alone time, but this was the second best thing. Plus Denny's is delicious! So much bacon! I changed my direction and headed for the restaurant.

When I got there I pushed through the crowd to find Stan. It wasn't too hard though. He was the handsomest and most caring boy in there. He was also the only boy with a hat on. It was still adorable! I hurried up to him.

"Hey Wendy! Wow… you look absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks…you don't look so bad yourself."

"Should we take our seat?"

"Yeah but there are so many people here, how long do we have to wait?"

"We don't have to wait at all. Kyle has a job here so he set us up so we wouldn't have to wait in line."

"That's cool."  
>"Yep. After you madam."<p>

He held out his hand and led me to our table. The table we sat at was pretty exclusive. Wow, Kyle must be the employee of the month or something!

"Why thank you sir!"

"My pleasure! But, I don't know if we should keep saying stuff like this, because people are starting to stare. But I'll keep going if you want me to."

"No, no, it's fine. What should we order?"

"Anything you want. It's on me."

"Thanks Stan."

"Sure."

The waitress walked up to our table. She looked familiar, but I wasn't exactly sure where I remembered her from. So I just ignored it and went on with my date.

"Hello, welcome to Denny's! What would you like tonight?"

Stan ordered first.

"I'll take a Pepsi and The Bacon Steak please."

"And I'll have a water and The Bacon Salad please."

"Alright, are you sure that's all you want. There are some more guys wanting to be kissed around here, Wendy."

"Excuse me?" Stan said.

"I wasn't talking to you douche bag, I was talking to the whore."

Then I realized who she was. She was a part of Tiffany's crew. This was so going to wreck the whole night.

"You can't talk to Wendy that way bitch! What the hell do you want from us! It's like Tiffany flirts with me for one day and you people categorize us as an item! Then Tiffany's boyfriend kisses Wendy because he's a bastard! He almost hurt her the other day if I hadn't shown up and kicked the shit out of him! So will you mind if I have this one date with Wendy who I really like and is beautiful, unlike you! LEAVE US ALONE!"

She sure looked shocked. I was at first too, but then I just smiled because he was defending me. I think I loved this boy. I just sat there with the most adoring expression on my face, while Stan's face had an enraged expression. I laid my hand on his shoulder to keep him calm. He turned and gave me an apologetic look. Then, something very unexpected happened.

"I'm sorry. Tiffany lied to me." She said.

"What?" Stan said, looking totally confused.

"She told us all these lies about you guys. I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I have to go talk to Tiffany. I'll get another waiter for you guys. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, I mean, you didn't know."

"Thanks for forgiving me. Marisa! Can you get these guys! I have to take the rest of the night off, for personal issues."

"Sure, I understand. Just be sure to tell the boss man."

"Okay here is their order."

She handed her the order and Marisa and then left. Marisa left to the kitchen and got the orders in.

"Wow Stan, you were really…"

"I know. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell or anything, but it just gets on my nerves."

"I was going to say sweet. You know you're like my Prince Charming. Not trying to be weird or anything, but you always stick up for me. You the nicest guy I've ever met."

"Thanks. I only defend the people I care about the most."

He was the sweetest person on earth I swear! I laid my head on his shoulder and then he put his finger on my chin. He started to lift my head up for a kiss. I was a few centimeters from kissing his beautiful pink lips when the waitress, Marisa, decided to bring out our food. I know it wasn't her fault, it was just my luck. I had the worst luck in the world. Oh well. We broke apart and started eating. We talked and had a great time. We really got to know a lot about each other. He was hilarious, even when he wasn't trying to be. He also has a potty mouth, but who am I kidding? Everyone does! When we were finished, we decided to try that kiss again. But, as always, we were interrupted. Marisa came back out for the bill. I just held onto Stan while he fished through his pocket for his wallet.

"Oh shit." He muttered under his breath.

"What wrong?" I asked

"Umm, I don't have my wallet."

"Oh, shit. I didn't bring any money, I forgot. Sorry!"

"It's not your fault, you weren't supposed pay anyway."

"What seems to be the matter?" Marisa asked.

"I left my money at home, I'm sorry."

"Oh, well, I'm going to have to get the manager on this one. Mr. Willsons! I need you over here!"

"Hello, what seems to be the problem?" he said in a gruff voice.

"Well sir, this couple can't seem to pay for their meal. They forgot their money."

"Oh, well, we will just have to call their parents."

Stan and I had very worried expressions on our faces. Marisa seemed to be picking up on them.

"Well, sir, I'm sure there must be some other way then to bother their poor parents."

"Well, I could have them wash some dishes in the back if they are willing to."

"Absolutely!" Stan and I yelled at the same time.

"Alright, follow me to the back."

We follow him until we reached the very back. It was a huge sink filled with hundreds of dishes!

"I'm glad you could help, our dishwasher just broke a night ago so we've had to wash all of these by hand. And with all the crowds I've had all employs serving tables. Have fun with the dishes!

After he walked out we groaned.

"I'm really sorry about this Wendy. I thought this date was going to go smooth, but it's been the exact opposite."

"It's okay. I'm usually bad luck to be around."

"Don't say that! You are the make me feel like the luckiest guy on Earth!"

"Thanks." Then I splashed some water on him.

"Hey!" he yelled grinning. "Let's have a contest, whoever can wash the most dishes get a kiss from the loser."

"You're on!"

We started washing dishes as fast as we could. Then we started splashing each other to slow the other one down. All we were really doing was making a huge mess. In the end, all the dishes were clean, we were soaked, and the floor was a wet, bubbly mess.

"I think I won!" I said.

"I don't think so!"

"Should we call it a tie?"

"Sure, but what about the kiss."

"Don't worry about that."

We started to move closer. When we were an inch apart he wrapped his arms around my waist while I put my arms around his neck. We were so close, when the door burst open.

"What the hell is going on in here?" the manager screamed.

We broke apart again. Was I ever going to get that kiss? We thought we were going to be in so much trouble, but then Kyle and Bebe walked through the door.

"Uhh, hey Kyle. Hey Bebe." Stan said awkwardly.

"What did you guys do?" Kyle asked.

"What did they do? Well they obviously they messed up my kitchen!" the manager ranted.

"It's okay sir, I paid their bill, just let them go."

"Fine! But you are working overtime Monday! No excuses! No et out of here you hormonal teenagers!"

All of us ran out of there as fast as we could. We stopped when we reached the sidewalk outside.

"Thanks for saving our ass back there Kyle."

"No problem dude, but you owe me!"

"I know, I know."

"We will see you guys later. Bebe and I are going to go watch a movie."

"Alright, bye."

After we all said our goodbyes Kyle and Bebe got in their car and drove off. Stan and I just started to walk home silently. When we reached Starks Pond, he grabbed my hand. He started to lead me somewhere. I wasn't sure where, but I just went silently. Finally we reached Starks Playground, which was built a few years ago. No one was there, since it was pretty late. We just sat down on the swings without saying anything. Then he spoke up to break the silence.

"Hey, do you want to go down the slide? I know it's childish, but it reminds me of when I was a kid, stress free and all."

"Sure."

We went up on the playground set and positioned ourselves in front of the slide. He sat down and then I sat in his lap. Our fingers intertwined. I snuggled up against him and closed my eyes. He pushed off from the base, and we slid down. There was a gentle breeze and it felt like everything was right in the world. When we got to the bottom, the moon was in full view, shining above us. I looked up at Stan, and he looked up at me. We leaned closer and closer until I got that kiss that I had longed for. I felt everything melt away, and it was only me and him. After a few minutes we broke apart, a little out of breath from the passionate kiss we had just shared. After that we said nothing, and just walked home hand in hand enjoying the silence. When we reached my house he kissed me on the forehead and wished me a good night. When I walked in the door of my house I just stood there for a while, dazed. What a crazy and beautiful night. My life was perfect at that point, no bad luck to be found. I went upstairs and got ready for bed. When I lay down to go to sleep, all my thoughts were of Stan. And I couldn't wait to tell the girls about what happened, even though Bebe already knows part of the story. When I finally drifted off to sleep, I didn't have any dreams. I was content. And even though a bunch of crazy stuff happened on my date, it was perfect to me. As long as I was with him, everything was perfect. I slept peacefully all night long. When I woke the next morning I was still grinning. And not just because of the night before, but because I just remembered something. I still had the Star Field Dance coming up this Monday! I couldn't wait!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! This is the last chapter! I hope you guys like it and have enjoyed my writing! Please review and tell me what you think! I would like to thank everyone who has helped me one this story, I'm really grateful! Thanks for all the reviews too, they mean sosososo much to me! Now, (For the last time) READ ON! **

The rest of the weekend was pretty dull. I decided to have a little more fun before my mom came home and go hang out with my friends. I told them the whole story, and they agreed with me, that I had the worst luck in the world.

"Wendy, I think you are pretty lucky overall."Natalia stated out of the blue.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're pretty for one thing, you have an awesome boyfriend who will do anything for you, you had a crazy yet very fun first date, and you have best friends who love you no matter what."

"Aww, you guys are so nice! Love you!" I gathered everyone into a group hug.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Bebe yelled.

"And what would that be?"

"Let's go shopping for our dresses for the dance!"

"Hey that sounds fun!"

We all agreed to go dress shopping and we were off! I told them I couldn't get anything to expensive, since I had to pay cash. So we went to a cute, little, and cheap boutique at the corner of the street. When we got in we went crazy! We ran around for hours to find the perfect dress. The store clerk looked frazzled trying to handle us all by herself, poor girl. But we found our perfect dresses eventually. We all chose short fun dresses so we didn't look too formal. Bebe's was a hot pink, Natalia's was a sky blue, and mine was a deep purple. We all looked gorgeous! We found all the accessories we needed, paid, and ran out of there. Bebe and Natalia both had to go home to finish their homework, so we said our goodbyes and parted. When I got home I went and ate some lunch. I had a very boring day, besides from texting Stan. We texted back and forth until ten that night. I went to bed and slept peacefully, until I awoke the next morning to the smell of pancakes and bacon. I traveled downstairs to find my mom had gotten home. I went up and hugged her and said good morning. We ate our breakfast and she told me all about the casinos. Sounded like she had a good time. Then she asked me how my weekend went. I just told her boring and then we cleaned up and went to our normal day. My mom took me grocery shopping with her. That's when things started to get weird. We ran into Tiffany and she acted all nice and sweet. My mom totally bought into all of her shit. When she walked away she mouthed the words, _I know everything._ That was really weird, I mean, what did she know? I went through the whole day pondering that question. Then my phone buzzed, interrupting my thoughts. It was Stan. It read: _Hey, want to go to the Star Field Dance w/ me? :). _I replied: _ Sure thing! :)_. Then I decided to ask my mom on this one. I didn't feel like doing any more sneaking or plan making than I had to.

"Hey mom, do you think I could go to that dance Monday?"

"Well, I suppose so, but I'm chaperoning."

"Thanks!" I gave her a big hug. Then she lifted an eyebrow at me.

"Did someone ask you to this dance?"

"Maybe…"

"You know I don't approve, but for one night it's okay."

"Thank you so much mom! Love you!"

"Love you too sweetie, now should we buy white or wheat…"

Finally I had her approval! I'm starting to think my life isn't all bad luck! I day dreamed about the dance all day. I even forgot about the whole Tiffany thing until about ten that night. I still wondered what she was talking about. After about five minutes I gave up thinking and went to sleep.

The next morning was beautiful. The sun was out shining brightly through my window. I was defiantly ready to start my Monday. They had closed school today to get ready for the dance, thank goodness. After I ate breakfast I decided to take a long, relaxing bath. I used my favorite cherry shampoo. That stuff smells heavenly. After that I just chilled out for a while until I got a text from Bebe. It read: _Can Nat and I come over 2 get ready?_ I asked my mom and she said it was okay. I texted her back and they were both over at my house in a matter of minutes with all the stuff they needed to get ready. Natalia was carrying about 2 while Bebe was carrying 4.

"Geez, got enough bags there Bebe?"

"Shut up. Let's just start getting ready." she started to head upstairs.

"But the dance isn't until…"

"Stop," Natalia broke in. "It takes her that long to get ready."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's go."

Natalia and headed upstairs to find Bebe already in the bathroom getting ready. We just both sighed and sat on my bed. Natalie started texting Kenton. I could tell because she was giggling every time a text came in, a pretty good indicator. I just turned on the radio and sat there. I started up a conversation with Bebe, but it was just normal girl stuff. Then Natalia joined in. we all started talking about how cute we thought our dates were going to be. Natalia and Bebe started a little contest on who had the best boyfriend. I just sat there with a smirk on my face, knowing that I was disqualified because my boyfriend was perfect in every way. I know that Bebe and Natalia would disagree with me though. We all had our special someone, who we all thought was better than anyone else. After an hour passed by, we decided to join Bebe in getting ready. Hours seemed to fly by. We were just laughing and having a good time when Bebe's phone started to buzz.

"OMG! We only have a half hour until the dance!"

"Calm down Bebe, all we have to do is get dressed."

"Okay, I will try to stay calm, but I'm not promising anything."

I loved Bebe, she was always over excited. Poor Kyle is going to need some pain killers in the future if he hasn't had to use them already. Ha-ha, just kidding.

We got dressed in five minutes without ruining out hair. Bebe straightened hers, Natalia flipped her ends and her bangs, and I curled mine. After we were done, we all stood in front of the mirror and concluded that we looked absolutely GORGEOUS! Bebe had a worried expression on her face, but we reassured her she looked beautiful. When we headed downstairs my mom bombarded use with photos. We finally convinced her to stop after Natalia said that she was starting to go blind. Then the doorbell rang. My mom opened the door and three handsome guys walked in. the handsomest was in the middle starring into my eyes. My mom cut in and the guys all introduced themselves. Then Kyle walked up to Bebe and Kenton walked up to Natalia. They started to complement each other. Then Stan walked up to me.

"You look absolutely breathtaking."

"Thanks, you look very handsome." I gave him a peck on the lips.

"Should we head out now?"

"Sure."

As we walked out my mom followed us, which was kinda awkward. We all piled into a limo that we rented for the night while my mom got into her car and followed us. When we got there the dance hadn't started yet. We walked in and they started to make announcements.

"Thank you for joining us at the 13th annual Star Field Dance! I hope you all have fun, I know I will."

He winked at someone in the audience. The announcer was the principal of South Park Boys High. I got a closer look at who he was winking at. It was South Park Girls High principal! Wow, that's weird, I thought they hated each other, I guess lots of things change. They did for me that was for sure. He started saying some other stuff, but I ignored him since Stan grabbed my hand. I swear that boy had powers over me that made me forget about the rest of the world. When I came back to reality, I heard the announcer say that a slow song would be playing first and then he jumped off stage to dance with my principal. Stan wrapped his arms around my waist smoothly while I wrapped my arms around his neck and played with his hair as we swayed back and forth to the beat. I laid my head on his shoulder and he started to whisper something to me.

"Wendy, I lo…"

This was the moment I was waiting for. But then a very evil bitchy girl on stage cut in by saying something on the microphone.

"Excuse me, can I have Wendy's mom's attention please. I would like you to know while you were gone; Wendy went on a date with that boy. Against your authority, and I'm pretty sure they got into big trouble for something."

Was she trying to ruin my life? Probably. My mom looked shocked at first, but then she started to grin. She walked up to me.

"Hey Hun, I'm going to go home now, you think you can deal with this bitch on your own?"

I was so surprised! My mom seriously rocks!

"Umm, sure I guess."

"Alright, I'll see you when I get home. Come back whenever."

"Thanks!"

We made sure our conversation was extra loud so Tiffany could hear us.

"WHAT! YOU'RE JUST GONNA WALK AWAY? WHERE'S THE PUNISHMENT? WHERE'S THE…"

Then Tiffany's crew walked up on stage and told her off!

"TIFFANY SHUT THE HELL UP! NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR YOUR SHIT! GET OFF THE STAGE AND LET US ENJOY THE DANCE!"

Tiffany ran off the stage crying while her "old" crew walked off with smirks. Lucky for her the only person who gave a dam about her, Gregory, took her out of there. They are perfect for each other, the bitch and the son of a bitch. I hope they have a good life. Ha-ha not really. I didn't give a shit about them. I turned back to Stan. I just now noticed that people were staring at us and the music had been turned off. Both of the principals got on stage. My principal spoke up first.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, let's just get back to dancing. We will get this issue resolved another time."

Then the other principal spoke up.

"We would also like to make another announcement. Due to the experimental results of our latest test and the engagement of you r schools principals, we would like to announce that the schools will be uniting! Now enjoy the rest of the dance!"

Everyone was shocked at first, but then the cheering started. Everyone was congratulating the principals and cheering that boys and girls could be together forever! This had to be the best night in my life! There was only one thing that could make this night better. I turned back to Stan as the slow music started up again and everyone calmed down.

"So Stan, what were you going to say?"

"I…I love you Wendy."

"I love you too Stan."

I laid my head on his shoulder once more. When I looked around I saw so many happy couples. Including my friends, who were kissing their boyfriends at the moment. I also saw what used to be Tiffany's crew having a great time, much happier without her. I looked up at my boyfriend and we shared a kiss for what it seemed a lifetime. My life was absolutely PERFECT.

**Epilogue**

My mom never yelled at me for the whole date thing, she was so cool about it, as long as I promised never to do it again. My mom also has found a boyfriend who is very nice and might end up as my dad one day. The rest of the school year was cancelled, due to the destruction of the separate schools and the building of an all new one. During the summer Stan and I had plenty of dates and we shared many kisses. All of our friends all got together a lot too and we shared lots of good times. It was the best summer ever. When school time came around it was still as boring as ever, but everyone seemed to be in a better mood. Whether it was because of all the romance or because Tiffany wasn't the queen of the school anymore, we'll never know. I'd like to think it was a little of both. And for the future, I don't know yet. I hope that Stan and I will say together forever and the same with my other friends and their boyfriends. It's South Park. Anything could happen!

Love Wendy 3


End file.
